thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Calm Before (Survive)
"The Calm Before" is the sixteenth episode of the third Season and thirty-fourth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on December 30, 2018 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot The Governor brutally beats Bob for torching the pit of walkers. Bob asks what Penny would think of her "father" now. "She'd be afraid of me," The Governor admits. "But if I'd been like this from the start, she'd be alive today." The Governor then brings Bob into his torture chamber, where a bloodied Daryl is bound to the dental chair. He declares his plans to kill everyone at the prison. A broken Daryl pleads with the Governor to stop all of this, but he ignores her. The Governor orders Bob to gather his tools and kill Daryl. When Bob retrieves the tools from the table behind his chair, he intentionally fumbles the tray and drops everything on the floor. When he picks them up, he secretly cuts Daryl free. The Governor holds out a knife for Bob, urging him to kill Daryl. Bob hands Daryl the weapon and he lunges at The Governor and attempts to kill him. The Governor quickly disarms Daryl, and stabs him in the stomach. "Now he's gonna die, and he's gonna turn, and he's gonna tear the flesh from your bones," he tells Bob, before leaving the room, "In this life, you kill or you die...or you die, and you kill". Meanwhile, Rick and the survivors pack up the prison, and load supplies into the cars. Rick tries to talk to Carl, but Carl ignores him. Looking up to the catwalk, Rick sees Lori staring back at him. Carol praises Merle for improving their odds against The Governor. In the cell block, Michonne forgives Rick for considering The Governor's offer, and thanks him for allowing her into the group. Back in Woodbury, The Governor assembles his troops. The soldiers pile into their vehicles, and wait for his next order. Tyreese informs The Governor that he, Noah and Sasha will not be joining them, because "this isn't our fight". Instead, he offers to stay behind and guard the women and children. After a tense moment, The Governor consents. The Governor and his soldiers arrive at the prison, where they destroy the guard towers with grenade launchers. Several walkers are seen staggering around the prison yard, but are quickly mowed down with mounted .50 caliber machine guns. Once every walker is dead, The Governor and soldiers leave their vehicles, and proceed to storm the cell block. However, they find no sign of Rick's group. Back in the torture chamber, a dying Daryl slumps against the wall. Bob tells Daryl that he was a medic. "20 goddamn years ago for about 2 weeks," however, so Bob says that he will do what he can. As Bob searches for clean bandages, Daryl instructs Bob to stab him in the head (so that he won't reanimate) after he dies. In Woodbury, Tyreese checks in on the women and children. Noah and Sasha agree that they may have to slip out when everyone returns, as they are unsure of The Governor's intentions. Meanwhile, The Governor splits up his troops to investigate the dark prison corridors known as the "Tombs." Soon after, flash and smoke grenades detonate, and the prison alarm sounds. Startled and partially blinded, the soldiers panic and try to disperse. The Governor repeatedly orders them to, "Stand your ground," but walkers start crowding them from every direction. The entire group is forced to retreat, but once outside, Glenn and Maggie ambush them with gunfire. The surviving members of Governor's army quickly flee the prison. Hershel, Beth, Sophia and Carl watch the battle from the adjacent forest. A teenage boy from Woodbury escaping on foot runs into them. After being explicitly told to put the gun down, the boy instead insists on handing it to Carl and moves toward him, to which Sophia responds by shooting him. Rick and the others decide to chase down The Governor. Sophia tells Andrea she wants to fight, then brags about killing one of The Governor's soldiers. Hershel clarifies that the "soldier" was just a scared boy on the run. "He drew on us," Carl says, defending Sophia. Andrea says she believes Sophia, but Hershel's account of the incident leaves him shaken. Meanwhile, The Governor halts the retreating caravan in the middle of the road. "What the hell are you doing?!" he screams. The Woodbury residents refuse to fight, insisting the prison is not worth their lives. The Governor loses his sanity, and furiously opens fire without a second thought. The residents are shot in the back as they try to run, as Bruce and Gabe watch in horror. The Governor, out of ammo, gets in his truck and motions to Bruce and Gabe. They reluctantly get in. We see that Allen is still alive, hiding under a corpses that fell on him. As they prepare for pursuit, Andrea again asks Sophia about the shooting. Sophia admits the Woodbury boy had surrendered. Still, she says, "I couldn't take the chance," pointing out that T-Dog died because she couldn't kill the walker stuck in the mud, Rachel and Susie died because Rick didn't kill Tomas, and Merle died because Rick didn't kill The Governor, even though he was in a room with him alone. Glenn and Maggie offer to help guard the prison in case The Governor returns. Rick, Michonne, and Charlie leave in pursuit of The Governor. Rick's group finds the aftermath of The Governor's roadside massacre. Allen, the lone survivor, hiding in one of the abandoned trucks shows himself with his hands raised. Meanwhile, Bob panics after discovering that Daryl is bleeding internally after having been previously assaulted, but immediately he urges himself to overcome his fears and operate on Daryl. Tyreese, Noah and Sasha are standing guard at Woodbury's gate when Rick's group arrives with Allen. They get into a little gunfight until Allen explains to Tyreese how The Governor killed everyone. He tells Tyreese to stand down. Rick mentions that Daryl never made it back to the prison, and suggests he could be in Woodbury. They head to the interrogation room and notice a pool of blood under the door. Inside, only the torture chair and Bob's tools are found, but no one is inside. Afterward, Rick's group returns to the prison with a school bus filled with Tyreese, Sasha, Noah, Allen, Ben and Billy. Tyreese leads the survivors into the prison, where they are welcomed by Hershel and Beth at the entrance. Carl confronts his father about 'what this is'. "They're gonna join us," Rick tells Carl, who walks away angrily at his decision. Lori tells Rick that he has made the right choice. Deaths *Thirty-six unnamed Woodbury Soldiers Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony *Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes